Presentations can be conducted in many different settings, such as classrooms, meetings, seminars, and conferences. Attendees of such presentations use different resources to take notes on the presenter's verbal content. These resources include manually writing the notes on paper or typing the notes into a word processor application, presentation application, or a note taking application such as Microsoft OneNote® or Evernote®.
However, note taking can be challenging and time consuming for the attendee. Often times, the note taker spends more time typing notes than listening to the presenter, resulting in a loss of valuable verbal discussion, incomplete notes, or even inaccurate notes.